deathworldersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Jenkins
Kevin Jenkins is a Corti abductee known for single-handedly repelling a Hunter attack on the station Outlook On Forever. Kevin Jenkins is an outspoken atheist. His cynicism, combined with his experience off-world, has enabled him to be a skilled advisor to post-contact developers and explorers. Biography Prior to The Kevin Jenkins Experience, Kevin lived in Austin, Texas and had a daughter, Callie, with his wife, Moira. A devout christian, he had a cross tattooed prominently on his arm. Kevin was abducted by Corti who fitted him with the first ever prototype human-model translator implant. He escaped his captors and began wandering the galaxy from station to station. Over this period, he gradually began to first lose, the resent his former faith, becoming fervently anti-theistic. As a legally non-sapient species, he often came to trouble with station customs. 5y BV, Kevin was caught up in a Hunter attack on Outlook on Forever. With the help of customs officer 'Kirk', he fended off the attack near-single-handedly with his deathworlder strength, attracting mass media coverage and political attention. In an infamous conversation with Kirk and Dominion Councillor Vedregnenug. Kevin makes the case that humans are insane for having religion, and that galaxy 'isn't ready' for them, prompting massive attention towards humans and Earth. Eventually, Kevin had his translator removed (leaving an unusual cobweb-like scar on his temple), and returned to Earth. He opened a bar, the Afterburner, somewhere in Texas and returned to a normal life. Following the Vancouver Incident, he along with private investigator Terri Boone sought out genuine abductees, from across the US and travelled with them to Scotch Creek to help with alien research. Kevin was questioned for mental fitness by base staff as well as CIA agent Darcy (AKA Williams), and became a civilian member of the SCERF staff as the operator of the local bar. 3y AV, Terri returned to Scotch Creek, and the two engaged sexually before she left and was murdered shortly thereafter. The evidence Terri left while there was instrumental in helping Gabriel Arés investigate the case, leading to Kevin's recommendation of Arés for an early Cimbrean colonist. 4y 8m AV, Kevin was hired by Byron Group for the exploration program, being crewed on BGEV-8 Creature of Habit. 10y AV, BGEV-8 was forced to use its emergency recall and returned to Earth, leaving Kevin furious about such a glaring security flaw. In response, Kevin was simultaneously hired by both Moses Byron as his 'no-man', and by Agent Darcy as to act as a liaison between the Group and the CIA. In attempting to recruit Buehler, Chang, and Etsicitty to the BGEV program, Xiu Chang broke his nose. Totally deserved it though. Appearance Kevin is a robust and stocky man of mixed African-American and White heritage. During his years as an abductee his hair and beard both grew long and untamed, but after returning to Earth he adopted a more clean-cut appearance. He has a large and prominent cross tattoo on his right forearm. This was later defaced following his deconversion from Christianity, and is now a "full sleeve of anti-theistic sentiment" which he wears openly and proudly. Personality Kevin is a highly opinionated and cynical personality who is quick to judge, quick to form opinions, and often assumes the worst of people. He is a generous and idealistic soul at heart, however, whose cynicism sterms from the conviction that people could be better than they are. Towards the people he likes he is often a source of good advice and rock-solid emotional support. He is not too big to admit his flaws, and will tend to attempt reconciliation after a real falling-out. He is passionate about coffee, listens to obscure rap music, and is a strongly outspoken anti-theist who holds strong negative views toward organized religion. Relationships Kevin was abducted shortly after his divorce from his ex-wife Moira. His abduction came while he was still fighting for access to his daughter Callie, and by the time he returned to Earth, Moira had been granted full and exclusive custody. Kevin has never really known his daughter, and has resigned himself to that fact. Although his relationship with Terri Boone was at first tense and standoffish, when she later reconnected with him they had a brief affair. He took her death hard. He is good friends with General Martin Tremblay, and counselled him through his divorce. He has taken the Misfit crew under his wing, though his relationship with Xiù Chang in particular got off to a rocky start when he angered her into breaking his nose. They have since reconciled. He is an adviser and confidant to Moses Byron, who calls him his "Naysmith" and charges him with questioning and testing his ideas at every turn. Quotes Trivia * Kevin was the first human character to appear in the story and the popular name for The[[The Deathworlders| Deathworlders]] setting is the "Jenkinsverse" Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Abductees Category:Byron Group